


Bro, look how many statements I can carry at once!

by shuttymcshutfuck



Series: Fictober 2020 :) [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (kinda), Injury, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Whump, its just soft tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuttymcshutfuck/pseuds/shuttymcshutfuck
Summary: Tim lay at the bottom of the steps to the archives, covered in statements and research. He was pretty sure the entire institute heard Martin’s screech of fear before he practically flew down the stairs to him.orTim falls down the stairs cause he's a dumbass.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Series: Fictober 2020 :) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949683
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Bro, look how many statements I can carry at once!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I know it's late again but I'm playing catch up so bear with me. Anyway, here's day 6 of fictober! As always if there's anything you think needs to be tagged just let me know and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: "That was impressive"

Tim lay at the bottom of the steps to the archives, covered in statements and research. He was pretty sure the entire institute heard Martin’s screech of fear before he practically flew down the stairs to him. 

“TIM, OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY?!” Tim watched slightly dazed as Martin’s hands ran over him checking for injuries.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m oka-OW.” He felt fine, that was until Martin’s hand grazed his right ankle. Then he was very much not fine.

“Sorry, I’m going to take that as a no then.” Martin immediately flinched back and tried to smile even though Tim could tell his hands were shaking. Martin always worried too much over them all, it was like making sure they all took care of themselves was actually his job there. 

“Very funny. I’m fine, it’s just a little tender is all. I’ve probably just rolled it.” Tim tried to laugh it off even though the pain was still coursing through his ankle and up his leg.

“Tim, you fell down a flight of stairs with a tower of statements in your arms. I think it’s more than a sprain.” In hindsight, trying to carry as many statements as he could down stairs in one go was a bad idea but it was going well until he got slightly off balance.

“I can just walk it off, and you have to admit it was impressive. Just let me pick them up and I’ll be on my way.” All he had to do was fake it until Martin left then he could put some ice on it and everything would be fine. He was fine.

“Nope, nuh-uh. Carrying that many statements is what made you fall in the first place. Give me a second and I’ll run them upstairs.” Tim watched as Martin immediately started picking up statements in record time, making three piles. He was already up the stairs with the first pile before Tim got to his feet, making sure to not put any pressure on his right leg.  _ I’ve got this  _ Tim thought to himself before taking a deep breath. As soon as he tried to take a step he knew it was a bad idea. He all but collapsed against the banister as pain overwhelmed all of his senses. He tried to breathe through it and try again but it was even worse so he just stayed sitting on the floor until Martin came back.

“You alright?”

“Martin, I think we may have a slight issue.” Tim spoke through his teeth as his ankle was still throbbing from the previous attempt. “I can’t seem to put pressure on my foot.”

“Still think it’s a sprain?” Martin giggled slightly as he spoke but Tim just rolled his eyes.

“Ha ha, you’re hilarious. Can you give me a hand now?” He gestured a hand up and Martin grabbed it and pulled him up.

“Okay, grumpy.” Tim felt Martin wrap an arm around his waist and place Tim’s arm over his shoulder. “You do know that this means I’m taking you to A&E?” 

“Yeah,” Two seconds later Martin swept Tim into his arms so that he could carry him to his car. 

“Good.” Tim felt the blush on his cheeks the entire time but fortunately only Sasha saw them. Unfortunately, Sasha had her phone out and took pictures of the two.


End file.
